pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Hardcore - Season 1, Episode 14
|episode_no = 14 |upload_date = September 13, 2012 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nNS79gWGuLo |previous_episode = |next_episode = |episode_length = 14:20}} Summary After getting about 17 blaze rods in the previous episode, the team fights more blazes to try to get a few more blaze rods before leaving the Nether for good. Barry's game crashes while McJones fights multiple blazes at once. Dean almost falls off one of the walkways in the fortress when he gets shot by a blaze while standing on the edge of the walkway, and McJones does the exact same thing just a few seconds later. The team decides to leave the Nether after collecting a few more blaze rods. They all go back across the cobblestone bridge that they built and exit through the portal. As they leave, they talk about how surprised they all are that none of them died in the Nether. Austin mentions that he is surprised with the lack of deaths they've had in general, and McJones agrees. The team return home and organize the materials they found in the Nether and prepare to continue their hunt for endermen. Barry's game crashes again immediately after they get back. Jon asks what else they need to collect, and McJones replies that all they need to do is find more ender pearls. Austin asks McJones if they can get to the Ender Dragon after that, which prompts the first ever "Professor McJones" segment. The Jeopardy theme plays in the background while McJones explains the next few steps of the team's quest leading up to the dragon. Basically, they need to craft eye of enders from the blaze rods and ender pearls and use the eye of enders to find the stronghold. Once they find the stronghold, they have to find the End portal inside and put the remaining eye of enders in the slots around the portal to open it. Morning comes, and Jon and Dean decide to go on a random adventure in the caves. They find and kill two endermen and get ender pearls from both of them before returning home. Austin kills some animals outside while McJones stays at the house and makes some potions. Night falls, and it begins to snow. While outside the house, Austin sees an enderman teleporting all over the place and getting hurt by the snow. As morning comes again, Austin finds an enderman, and the whole group put pumpkins on their heads and chase after it. Austin gets a few hits on the enderman before it teleports away. While trying to find the enderman, Austin complains that he can't see anything with the pumpkin on his head. Jon gets mad when he notices that somebody put snowballs in the important chest. Austin finds the enderman again outside the house and finishes it off, but it does not drop an ender pearl. As the sun sets once again, Austin goes out hunting for endermen by himself while Jon and Dean hunt for endermen together. While exploring, Austin finds a desert and decides to search for endermen there for a while. He finds tons of endermen in the desert, but he also loses his chest plate when a creeper blows up on him, and he doesn't notice it at first. After his chest plate breaks, Austin fights off a bunch of enemies which hurt him a lot more due to his decreased defense, and he almost dies when a creeper blows up on him and brings his health down to two hearts. Austin leaves the desert and starts heading home at sunrise, but he can't find his way back. Coincidentally, Jon and Dean get lost somewhere else at the exact same time. Austin builds a beacon on the edge of the desert so he can find it again later. Quotes Trivia * This episode contains the first ever "Professor McJones" segment in Hardcore, which involves McJones explains the next few steps of the team's quest after Jon asks what else they need to collect. This running gag would go on to appear multiple times in almost every series of Hardcore afterwards.